Fantasy
by truecolours96
Summary: Draco and Hermione are the leads in Hogwarts Musical "Fantasy" they did not realise they were going to be playing young lovers together.  Will this turn into more? Or will Ron step in and reveal his love for Hermione? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction story :) sorry if it's horrible **

**P.S i don't own Harry Potter :( The amazing J.K Rowling does :)**

**xx**

"I can't believe we're actually doing this", whispered Hermione.

"I know", Draco replied.

They were standing so close almost hugging. Hermione looked up at his sculptured face. Her eyes flickered to his lips. He took this as an invitation and slowly bent down to kiss her, but at the last moment just as their lips were about to touch.

"CUT" called Professor Li.

Hermione and Draco quickly backed away from each other, and speedily walked in different directions. Hermione towards Ginny, Harry and Ron: Ginny and Harry looked quite bemused while Ron just looked pale.

Draco walked swiftly over to his friends Blaise and Pansy. They too looked sickened by what their friend was doing.

Hermione and Draco were both going to be leads in Hogwarts school musical called 'Fantasy'. They play young lovers (Kate and Sam) who are forced apart by their parents. Of course they both didn't realize that they were going to both get the leads and were going to have to play a couple together.

**Hermione POV**

"Seriously guys it not like there is anything between us", sighed Hermione.

"…yeah well…you're a really good actress" stumbled Ron; face still pale white.

"Yeah she is Ron", Ginny said shoving Ron "You did great Hermione; ignore Ron".

"What about you Harry? How did I do?" asked Hermione.

"You were brilliant Hermione," replied Harry "Malfoy on the other hand…" He grumbled.

**Draco POV**

"Well that was…interesting," said Blaise.

"I can't believe you have to be around that…that mudblood." Cringed Pansy.

Malfoy winced at the word _mudblood._ Not long ago he would have been fine with it, but it was different know. The war against Voldemort was over and now all students were forced to repeat a year. Some were thrilled ***Hermione*** others were not ***Everybody else***. Draco had fallen out with his father (Who was now in Azkaban) and the rest of his family. He was a changed person. But it still didn't change the way he thought about Potter, Weasely, Granger and the Weaslette.

**Later that day in the Gryffindor Common room**

"So how was rehearsals?" asked Luna. Luna was going to be playing as her best friend in the musical.

" Yeah, alright Malfoy and I had to act out scene 7." Grumbled Hermione.

"Hmm did you have to kiss him?" asked a dazed Luna

"NO! Thank Merlin! Professor Li called cut," replied Hermione.

"Well that lucky I suppose" said Luna.

"Yeah." Hermione turned to Ron and Harry "Do you want to come to the Library and study? I'm so behind because of rehearsals."

"Uhh well we sort of have quidditch practise and so does Ginny," replied a sheepish looking Harry.

"That fine. Luna do you want to come?" asked Hermione.

"Sorry can't I have a umm date." Replied Luna

"Ahh oka….wait..what?" stuttered Hermione

"A DATE! Who? When? Where? I need details!" screamed Ginny flying over the sofa that Ron and Harry were sitting on and sat next to Luna at the table. Even Harry and Ron looked a bit flustered and shocked about what Luna had said.

"Well it's a study date with Neville" she said proudly "at the coffee-shop in Hogsmead".

"Oh Neville…Well that's cool? Aren't you guys like bestfriends?" said a disappointed Ginny

"Yes and…" Luna questioned.

"It isn't a real date then" said Ginny

"Well he called it a date on Friday night when he kissed me" said an un-frazzled Luna.

"KISS! KISS! DID SHE SAY KISS? Luna you have to talk more about these things" screamed an excited Ginny.

Luna glanced at the Gryffindor clock on the wall and said, "Oh my I must be going. Can't be late for Neville."

"But you didn't tell me.. I mean us about your…" trailed off Ginny

But Luna was already skipping away her long blonde hair swishing with the radishes hanging from her earrings.

"Well that was shocking…" said a baffled Ron

Yeah I mean…wait Luna isn't in Gryffindor," said a confused Harry

"Yes Harry we know that," said Hermione

"Stating the obvious there Harry," said a confused Ginny

"Then why was she in the Gryffindor common room?" Asked Harry

They all thought for a moment.

Ron breaks the silence, "Nutter that girl is."

"You said it," said Hermione

**Well that was it! did you love it? did you hate it? Review it please it doesn't take alot of time :)**

**sorry for any punctuation/spelling/grammar mistakes **

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

DRACO POV

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Draco

Draco and Blaise had just finished another very long and brutal game of wizard chess.

"Well I have to meet Professor Slughorn for a meeting about... something yeah, I wasn't paying attention." Replied Blaise packing up the game.

"Oh well I might get the team together to practise Quiddich," sighed Draco

"Sorry mate you cant Gryffindor booked the pitch last week" said Blaise looking at his watch "Cya mate, I got to go," he said leaving the common room.

"Damn" Draco thought

He starts walking around the castle and watching all the new students getting lost all with the last worried look as they see him.

"God is it just me or are they getting smaller and smaller every year, they were tiny,' He thought. He continued walking around for another 10 minutes.

"Oh MY GOD! I'm so bored" he said out loud a smaller first looked frighten then ran away

"Hehe well that was..awkward. Might as well catch up with my homework can't let Granger keep beating me."

So Draco walked back to the Slytherin common room and collected his books and started to walk towards the library.

Meanwhile

Hermione POV

"So no one is coming with me?" Asked Hermione.

"nope, sorry" replied Ginny

"Alright cyaa guys" she waved goodbye to her friends and walk towards the library.

Draco POV

I turn a corner and I realize I'm following Granger "heh heh maybe I can have some fun today."

Hermione POV

I'm just about to enter the library when heaps and heaps of black smoke just appears. I can't see anything I hear bangs and a ripping sound. So may thangs happen all at once, I just stand there with my hand over my head protecting it and just screaming my head off like a little girl. When finally the smoke clears I spin around very fast almost tripping over something around my feet. But I don't care I just what to see who is standing behind me snickering.

"DRACO MALFOY!" screamed Hermione

"Uhh Granger?" he says laughing and point to my ankles

"What the?" I mumble confused then I realized my skirt was cut right in half making my knee length skirt a very very micro miny skirt.

"Ohhmyygoshh" I blush. I step out of the circle of material around me pick it up and chuck it in the garbage. I look around and walk straight up to Draco and say,

"Tell anyone and you are DEAD…I mean it," she whispered crossly

Draco POV

"Tell anyone and you are DEAD…I mean it" she said.

I just smirked my trademark smirk

"AARRGGHH," she huffed and stormed into the library. She looked really embarrassed by the length of her skirt.

"She looks good in a skirt," He thought "WOAH Snap out of it Draco! I didn't mean to cut her skirt. I meant to cut her bag I just sort of..missed" I justified to myself.

I walked into the library and sat down on the table two away from Hermione. I studied for about an half and hour filled with not much studying but a lot of awkward sideways glances. For the last 15 minutes Blaise joined me. We were talking for awhile until the librarian told us off. So we wrote notes instead on scrap pieces of paper.

When they were finished 'studying' They left and past Hermione. Draco and Blaise's note slips from his backpack and landed on the floor below Hermione.

Hermione POV

My stomach growls indicating it is time for dinner. I pack all my stuff up and walk away.

"Hermione?" asked a third year asked " you dropped this?" he handed her the note.

"Thanks" she replied and stuffed the note in her textbook.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, **

**I know, I know i haven't updated in awhile :( I'm so sorry I have been really busy...stupid school.**

**anyway I hope this chapter (longest one yet) makes up for it.**

**xxx**

* * *

After dinner in the common room they were all returning

"God that was so embarrassing" blushed Hermione "did you see everyone staring?" she asked to no one in particular.

No one replied Harry was to busy talking to Ginny and Ron was trying really hard not to look at her long bare legs. She whisked into her room and changed into skinny jeans and the only shirt which was clean; which was a grey low cut singlet. She grabbed a small black cardigan just to be safe.

"Where are you going looking like that?" asked Ron as she returned back to the common room. "It's freezing outside."

"I have musical rehearsals, it's Friday remember?" replied a slightly shocked Hermione

"Oh all right I will come with you." Said Ron

"No Ron you do have to if you don't want…" replied Hermione before being interrupted by Ron "No I want to." He said forcefully.

"Arighty then, one second I forgot my script," said Hermione.

She rushed back up to her room and grabbed her script and put a little mascara on her eyes then ran back down the stairs to the common room.

"Okay, lets go" she said pulling him out of the common room. They walked to the classroom across the castle where the rehearsals were held. It was a few minutes before Hermione realized she hadn't let go of his hand. She looked up at him and thought 'when did he get so tall' He glanced down at her and smiled and said "Hermione, stop." He said abruptly.

"Yes" she replied sweetly looking into his eyes.

"Umm…you have some black goop on your nose" he laughed

"Oh god" she said embarrassed and started rubbing her nose.

"Here let me" he said and grasped her hand and stopped her. He licked his index finger and erased the black mark.

"Thanks, oh wait eww Ron spit" she said rubbing her nose again with the sleave of her cardigan.

They both laughed and returned to holding hands. It didn't feel weird in the slightest. It felt good, it tingled her fingers. They reached the classroom and Ron opened the door for Hermione. Professor Li was half way through a sentence

"For the next..." she said before being interrupted by the creaking of the old door. Everybody turned to look at them. After a few seconds she realized they were all staring at them because they were still holding hands.

* * *

**RON POV**

Hermione quickly snapped her hand away as did I.

"Bloody Hell that was embarrassing" he thought "Why are they all still staring at us?" he wondered. Then all of a sudden all the students started whispering to each other. He didn't hear much only parts of sentences like

"Hermione and Ron are…"

"…Yeah I knew. Didn't you?"

"…Ever since the battle"

And the dreaded word

"Dating"

A look of shock travelled over Ron's face as well as Hermione's

"Whoa this is getting out of hand," he thought

"Quite please" thundered Professor Li.

They were all a bit shocked that such a loud noise came from a tiny person. The students all quieted down.

I went and sat down in a chair to the side of the classroom, while Hermione joined her cast mates. Acting rehearsals flew past and soon it was time for singing rehearsals.

Hermione walked over to Ron and said "Ronald?"

He loved it when she called him Ronald. She was the only person who call me that-apart from mum but she only uses it when she angry at me. He shuddered at even the thought of it.

"Would you be dear and go back and grab my bag?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"Nice try Hermione" he said, "Your not fooling me again. I want to hear you sing this time"

"No seriously Ron, please could you grab my bag?" she begged.

"Nope, sorry I'm not moving" he said smugly

"Fine then," she huffed and walked away mumbling something under her breath.

He felt kind of bad so he decide to go grab her bag. But he couldn't move. He tried with all his might to lift his butt off the wooden chair but it wouldn't budge.

"Having trouble there Ron" Hermione asked from across from where she was standing with Luna watching.

"HA-HA very funny" he said sarcastically "Now release me"

"I'm afraid I can't do that you see Ron, because you wouldn't get my bag your just going to have to sit there through the whole of Draco's solo." She said laughing at him. She knew how much he hated Draco.

Damn she's good He thought

"Fine." He grumbled. " I'll go get you bag."

"There's a good boy", laughed Hermione as she muttered the release spell.

"You know Hermione I'm going to have to hear you sing at one point or another" ,Ron said as he dawdled out of the classroom.

"Whatever' Hermione said, " Oh and my bag is on my bed in the girl's dormitory"

"The girls dorm? How am I meant to get it?" He asked

" I don't know Ron, I have to go Professor Li is calling us. Bye" she said with a smile and walked off with a slight skip in her step.

He watched her skip all the way to the group forming around professor Li before turning to the door and leaving.

When he got to the common room and said the password "Persevera in Fide" He looked around for awhile before seeing a girl in Hermione's dorm.

"Hey Lavender", he said nervously.

"Oh Hi Ron, What's up?" she asked with a slight annoyances in her voice.

"Uhh I was wondering if you could get Hermione's bag off her bed in you dorm room?" he asked

"Yeah sure. I'll just grab it" She replied with a smile.

She got up from the couch and went up stairs to the girl dorm room. When she returned she had a small leather bag in her hand.

"Here you go." She said handing the bag over.

"Thanks a heap.' He said and then turned around out of the common room and headed back to the classroom where rehearsal were being held.

As he entered the room he heard the last few lines of Hermione's solo.

_Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to_

_And see how bright we shine_

_Borrow the moonlight_

_Until it is through_

_And know I'll be here holding you_

_As long as you're mine…_

And as she looked up and saw Ron and gave him and shy smile

And right from that moment he knew he loved Hermione Granger.

**SO.. how was it ? Review it**

**BONUS POINTS if you know the song I used (It pretty easy)**

**and EXTRA BONUS POINTS if you know what the Gryfindor password means.**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar/punctuation errors **

**Okay i'm going now...**

**Just please Review :) haha**

**okay **

**I'll go now**

**x**


End file.
